All new winx
by keitakishimalelouch
Summary: Musa and Riven break up and Riven gets engaged to a princess What happens to Musa? Also there are many new charecters in this story including a new lover for Layla.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the first fan fiction I 'm writing, I'll give u an introduction to the new characters I've made in this story .Hope you guys enjoy and please review.

1. Emperor Matt- Emperor of the magical dimensions

Age- 20

Hair color – Black / raven

Eyes color- lavender / purple

Height -6'7

Complexion- bright

Total description - tall, dark and handsome

Abilities – can control all the four main elements also the light and darkness.

Personality – he looks very serious and wise when you see him at first but when you get to know him he is very cheerful, flirty and determined and is best at everything he does.

Personal back ground – He was crowned the emperor at the age of 12 by his parent since that's what his destiny is. He never got to enjoy his childhood (but his parents are the loveliest parents)

Spouse- Musa

2. Tom- A new specialist at Red fountain

Age- 20

Hair color – green

Eyes color- green

Height -6'11

Complexion- bright

Total description – handsome and tall.

Personality – sweet, caring and an animal lover. Tom has the magic with animals any animal which sees him get attached to him just like Artu.

Crush – Roxy

3. Riley - A new specialist at Red fountain

Age- 20

Hair color – Brown

Eyes color- blue

Height -6'2

Complexion- bright

Total description– handsome and sporty.

Personality- Optimistic, humorous and loves sports.

Crush- Layla

4. Princess Tiffany- Princess of the magical dimensions, Matt's only sister.

Age- 19

Hair color – Blond

Eyes color- lavender/purple

Height -5'6

Complexion- bright

Total description- beautiful girly girl.

Personality- Stubborn, thick headed but beautiful.

Fiancé- Riven

5. The winx club and the specialists

- Bloom

- Stella

- Flora

- Musa

- Tecna

- Layla

- Roxy

- Sky

- Brandon

- Riven

- Timmy

- Helia

Parings – Musa & Matt, Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Flora & Helia, Tecna & Timmy, Layla & Riley, Roxy & Tom.

The end of character introduction


	2. That's how they met part 1

Chapter 1 – And that's how they met part- 1

"I don't want to see you ever again, we are done here Riven" spat Musa through the phone.

"Fine as you wish" he replied angrily and hung the phone. Riven never understood girls it was always the toughest task for him, he was really done with Musa how could she do that to him, he thought as he was walking in streets of Magix.

Suddenly he heard a scream from the ally he was passing by he saw that a girl was being harassed by some stupid goons. He quickly saved the girls from the goons and fought those idiots. The girl was scared and she hugged him, she was sobbing very heavily. God! Riven was bad at this he doesn't know what to with crying girls Brandon was better with it, gosh where your friends are when you need them the most.

Riven hugged her back "Its ok they are gone, I'm here" said Riven in soft and soothing voice.

The girl looked up at him like her knight in shinning armor has come to save her, the girl was beautiful, in fact very beautiful (well in Riven's point of view , in my point of view Musa is more beautiful ) she had pure blonde hair and big lavender eyes. She smiled and hugged him again, uff, Riven was annoyed now. "Ok, you can let go of me now he said"

She left him and said "what's your name handsome?"

"Riven" he replied as he was about to leave she said "I'm Tiffany since you saw what happened to me if I'm alone in the streets and now that its getting dark won't you be a gentle man and take me home"

"No" he replied annoyed

"Please" she begged with her puppy dog eyes, which was enough for him to melt.

"Ok" he replied but I didn't bring my shuttle so we have walk and go.

"No problem at all" said Tiffany happily

**Meanwhile in the Imperial palace of Magix**.

"Emperor, we didn't find her in entire palace grounds" said the main guard of the palace.

"Well, keep looking for her" he shouted "Search the entire realm and fast what will I say to the guest" he commanded the guard "God I sound like I'm her dad, I'm not even married yet" he said to himself.

The emperor of all the magical dimensions, the guy was completely tired of all this, his parents told him since he attended the meeting with the rulers of the other planets he can choose a suitor for his sister. God he can't even find himself a girl. Now he found her a suitor and she is disappeared.

"King Hubert of Roman has arrived, you majesty" said one of the royal servants.

"Oh, great" Matt said.

"Now I'm done for it" he sighed

**The palace halls**

NOTE- (King Hubert and Queen Lisa are Prince Lucas's parents and king Methus and queen Tinia was the rulers of Magix until they crowned Matt the emperor but they are always there to stand by him)

"Good Evening your majesty?" greeted King Hubert

"Good evening king Hubert, Queen Lisa, and Prince Lucas" Matt greeted back

He was tensed and he was really bad at lying, "Princess Tiffany has gone out in the town, but don't worry I'm pretty sure she'll be back soon." He lied

"Why don't we have some tea in the garden?" Queen Tinia suggested cheerfully.

Just then the doors of the palace opened and Tiffany burst in hall with Riven. To Matt's surprise she started blabbering "Mom, dad some stupid goons attacked and Riven saved me, if I'm marrying anyone then its Riven" said Tiffany excitedly

Riven was very shocked first he saved this girl then he took her home only to find out that she is the princess of all magical dimensions a.k.a. Magix and now she wants to marry him.

"But does he wants to marry you?" asked Matt sighing

"You will, won't you Riven?" Tiffany said looking at him with her puppy dog face expecting him to say yes.

Truly Riven didn't know what to do the girl was really beautiful plus she is a princess and he was really saddened by Musa's behavior and this girl came out of no where and she made him really happy she was also very sweet thou a little bit forceful but that could be considered. Riven was lost in his thoughts then suddenly "Won't you Riven?" Tiffany said again when he saw her puppy dog face,

"y-y-eah" he said a bit unsure what happened to him.

"Great, so Riven since it was big day for you why don't you stay here tonight" said Queen Tinia looking at Matt to agree. Who was very mad at Tiffany's behavior, Man was he humiliated in front of King Hubert, Queen Lisa, and Prince Lucas just because of her.

"Sure why not" he sighed.


	3. That's how they met part 2

Chapter 2 – And that's how they met part- 2

Riven ignored Musa the whole next week. Musa was really very upset first of al Riven is very angry at her that he is ignoring her and second her dad is very sick. She was frustrated.

"Musa don't worry everything will turn out to be alright" said Flora.

"I wish Flora, but I can't believe it Riven actually moved on" said Musa.

Sky told Bloom that Riven was getting engaged to the princess of Magix which was all over Magix and every one in all the magical dimensions were invited to this ball.

"Well, so you are not going to the ball Musa that's sad, have fun staying home though" Stella joked.

"Not helping Stella, if Musa isn't going any of us shouldn't go either" said Bloom.

"No guys it's not fair you all should go after all everyone's invited" said Musa while wiping her face. "All of you should go tomorrow".

The winx still decided not to go since one of their team member is going to get left out. Musa didn't like the fact that her friends can't have fun because of her. And she thought since Riven moved on maybe she should also show Riven that she is fine with it. So she decided to go to the ball.

THE NEXT DAY

"Musa where are you going dressed like that" asked Layla.

"Well, I've decided to go to the ball. Why aren't you guys ready?" asked Musa smiling at her friends the smile that all of them wanted to see.

"Come on, hurry up we don't have much time" she said

"Yeah, you're right if we don't start dressing now we won't have time for make ups" said Stella.

And all of them started to get ready to go to the ball. The winx looked amazing like always shining every where they went. Bloom wore a red ball gown, Stella wore a golden colored one, Flora wore pink, Tecna wore purple, Layla a navy blue gown, Roxy wore white and Musa wore a simple but gorgeous beige colored gown.

At the ball Riven and Tiffany were dancing, they were everybody's center attention until the winx showed up. Sky and the other specialists were really very happy to see the girls.

"So Bloom will you dance with me?" asked Sky looking at Bloom dreamily.

"Sure" replied Bloom

"Stella sweetheart, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Brandon asked Stella.

"Sure Hun lets dance" she said while they walked to the dance floor.

"Flora you look amazing" Helia commented while they danced.

"Thank you Helia, you look good yourself" she said blushing.

Timmy, won't you asked me to dance?" Tecna asked a bit hurt since he didn't ask her to dance.

"I'm …. Sure Tecna if you insist then lets dance" He said feeling guilty about not asking her before.

"Well, Tiffany's beautiful" Musa noted.

"Not more than you Musa" Layla said.

"Yeah Musa Layla's right you are more beautiful than her" Roxy said while playing with Artu. Even in the ball she bought Artu and was playing with him who was noticed by Prince Tom, who is one of the brother of Tiffany and Matt and he happens to be an animal lover, he was also a new specialist at Red fountain.

It was really hard for Musa to see Riven with someone else. So she left the ball room and decided to go to the grand balcony that was next to the ball room to get some fresh air.

As she reached the balcony she heard a beautiful but sad tune. She was thinking where was it coming from she looked down in the garden was quite and no one was there.

She kept looking here and there suddenly she found what she was looking for at the roof of the palace she saw a tall and thin figure in white with black hair playing a violin.

The figure realized that he was being watched so he stopped plying and jumped down to the balcony. He smirked at her.

Wow he is very handsome and he has lavender eyes and black hairs, she thought.

Wow she is very gorgeous with long hairs and dark eyes both of which resembled the night sky, Matt thought.

Yes it was Emperor Matt in his pajamas but so what his pajamas looked like casual clothing and he looked good in everything.

"Why so sad miss?" asked Matt.

"I would ask you the same, why were you playing such a sad tune?" she shot the question back at him.

"I feel very lonely when I see other lovers" he replied "Pretty selfish, huh"

"So what's your reason?" he asked again.

"I broke up with my boyfriend and now he is getting engaged, the thing is he moved on" said Musa sadly.

"Guess both of us are almost traveling on the same boat" he remarked.

"So, what do I call you milady?" he teased smirking at her.

"I'm Musa" replied Musa. "So you know to play the violin, and you ply it so beautifully" she said.

"Oh, that's something I know to since I was a kid, no sweat." said Matt.

"So, you live in the palace?" asked Musa not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah" he answered simply.

"So you are prince?"

"No"

"You work here?" she asked

"Nope, it's a little too far, but try again" he said smiling.

"Since, when did we start playing a guessing game" she question.

"Since you're trying to figure out my status" he said smirking and coming close to her.

She stepped back only to loose balance and fall just than he caught her waist and prevented her from falling. "You are very beautiful you know" he said as he let go of her.

She turned away and looked down at the garden as he did the leaning on the railing of the balcony. The two were enjoying he silence until Roxy came and said "Musa, Ms Feragonda is looking for you."

Musa and Roxy saw Ms Feragonda talking to someone. They hurried up to her.

"Ah, Musa I wanted to tell you that you dad is very sick and he wants to see you" said Feragonda.

Hey guys they finally met, hope u guys liked it. Plzz review.


	4. Marriage

Chapter 3- Marriage

I apologize to all Musa and Riven fans but I think Musa is just too good for Riven.

* * *

><p>Musa thought of staying with her dad for the week, the winx also agreed. Her dad was very sad knowing that Riven got engaged, he really liked that guy. He knew what Musa was going through but all he wanted was to see her happy.<p>

While king Methus and queen Tinia actually saw Matt and Musa together and exactly what to do.

"Matt, you have some time for talking to us right, son" said queen Tinia.

"Sure mom. What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Matt.

Queen Tinia looked at king Methus which meant he should he should start explaining.

"Son, you see all of elder brothers are engaged and now even Tiffany who is younger than you got engaged and none of them can get married until you get married" king Methus explained.

"Oh" Matt sighed "So this is what you have in mind" said Matt.

"How long keep ignoring this matter? Son" said queen Tinia

"This is also one of your duties as king" said king Methus.

"Alright, I'm prepared" decided Matt. "So when is it taking place?" he asked

"When she says yes to the proposal just then" exclaimed queen Tinia. With that queen Tinia and king Methus left.

**Musa's Place**

Musa is the guardian fairy of Melody and had great responsibilities plus great respect.

"Mistress Musa, someone has come to visit you" said a maid.

Musa hurried to see who it is; she very surprised to see that it is the king and queen of Magix. She bowed and asked "How may I be of your service? You're Majesties.

"Musa, the guardian fairy of Melody aren't you?" asked king Methus

"Yes, your majesty." replied Musa.

"Yes, Musa you see our son Matt is in search of a girl for himself and you'll fit perfectly with him. You're beautiful, talented and a guardian fairy." finished queen Tinia.

"So my dear, what do you think? Will you marry him?" asked queen Tinia smiling.

Musa was in deep thoughts, she still didn't get over Riven's break up with her and now she got the proposal to marry a prince. She didn't even know him and how will she say no to the king and queen of the entire magical realm. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you mind if I take my time to think and give my answer" asked Musa nervously.

"Sure, we figured you'd say something like that. Please take your time and give us your answer, sweetheart." Said queen Tinia.

"Well, Musa we are waiting for your answer" Said king Methus "we'll be off then"

With that they left Musa in deep thoughts.

"Musa" said Hobeo.

"Dad, are you ok? What are you doing out of bed?" said Musa concerned and helped him sit in the couch.

"Listen Musa I want you to go and marry him. Riven has moved on. I think you should too. Musa I want see you happy before I pass." said Hobeo.

"Don't talk like that dad. I won't have anybody you leave me" cried Musa hugging him.

"That's why Musa for my sake go and marry the prince." Requested Hobeo

Musa had no other choice so she decided maybe she should get married. So she left to see the king and the queen.

"Your highness, Lady Musa has come to see you" said a royal servant.

"Let her in" said king Methus.

"So Musa what have you decided?" asked queen Tinia excitedly.

"Yes, I'll" sighed Musa closing her eyes.

"Millie, take Musa to the dressing room" commended queen Tinia.

"Wait you are getting me married to him right now?" asked Musa amazed.

"Yes dear, it's your answer we were waiting for" said king Methus.

Musa was taken to the dressing room and changed in a beautiful white gown. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed this was all so fast and she didn't know what was happening anymore. She had to tell her friends about this so she made quick phone call.

She called Tecna but all she got was 'HEY IT'S TECNA, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP'

"Hi Tec, it's Musa. I don't think I'm coming back to alfea, tell this to the others. Bye." Musa left a message Tecna.

"My lady everyone's waiting for you" said a servant.

Musa was taken to the palace church, it's was huge the grand doors opened she didn't have a best man so she had to walk the hall all by herself. Hey her was the emperor the current ruler of Magix, wow now that's new she thought. She was observing him and she knew him she can't remember but she knew she saw him somewhere. She finally reached him and the priest then she observed her surrounding only nobles and the royal family.

She took a deep breath and murmured to herself "let it get over fast" as the priest started "We are gathered here today to celebrate life's greatest moments to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add best wishes to the words that will unite Emperor Matt and Lady Musa. Should there be anyone who has cause that this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their place.

The room was filled with silence as the whole church kept their place as no one who had cause was present.

"Do you Emperor take lady Musa as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death does you part." Said the priest

"I do" said Matt silently.

"And do you Lady Musa take emperor Matt as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do" she said quietly.

"Do we have the wedding ring?" asked the priest.

A ring bearer gave Matt a ring and he puts it in her finger.

"I now pronounce husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride!"

Matt closed the gap between them pulling her by the waist and then whispered in her ears "It's ok if you don't want to kiss me. I'm fine with it" he said

She did the opposite thing she put her hands around his neck granting him the permission to kiss her. So he slowly gave her a quick peck on the lips and they left then they came down crossing arms.


End file.
